yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Entering HorrorLand/Meeting Johnathan Chiller
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends arrived in HorrorLand in Welcome to Horrorland. Soon, The Mighty Bus approaches to the HorrorLand and stops as Yuna and her friends got off. Huey: Wow! Is this HorrorLand? Dipper Pines: It sure is, Huey. Look at that sign. With Dipper pointing it, The sign says "Welcome to HorrorLand, Where Nightmares Come to Life!" Gilbert Goof: Gwarsh, That looks scary! Honker Muddlefoot: It sure does, Gilbert! Scootaloo (Human): (shaking in fear) Uh, that looks kinda creepy. Princess Yuna: I'm pretty sure it's for fun, Guys. Apple Bloom (Human): I guess you’re right. Dewey: Well then, Come on. Let's check out this HorrorLand. Just as they all entered HorrorLand, The song, "This Is Halloween" begins. Shadow People: Boys and girls of every age Wouldn't you like to see something strange? Norband: Come with us and you will see Nick: This is our town of Halloween Pumpkin Zombies: This is Halloween, this is Halloween The Pumpkin Heads: Pumpkins scream in the dead of night Goosebumps Ghosts: This is Halloween, everybody make a scene Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright It's our town, everybody scream In this town of Halloween Rip the Cat: I am the one hiding under your bed Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red Dr. Crawler: I am the one hiding under your stairs Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair Ghoul Chorus: This is Halloween, this is Halloween Goosebumps Vampires: Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! In this town we call home Everyone hail to the pumpkin song Horrifico: In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise Zombie Chorus: Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can omething's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll... The Menace, Will Blake & Mud Monster: Scream! This is Halloween Red 'n' black, slimy green Will Blake: Aren't you scared? Witches (Goosebumps): Well, that's just fine Say it once, say it twice Take a chance and roll the dice Ride with the moon in the dead of night Scarecrow (Goosebumps): Everybody scream, everybody scream Puppet People: In our town of Halloween! Murder the Clown: I am the clown with the tear-away face Here in a flash and gone without a trace Brent Green: I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?" Wind Spirit: I am the wind blowing through your hair Oogie Boogie Shadow: I am the shadow on the moon at night Filling your dreams to the brim with fright Monty's Clones: This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Maddy Simon & Lucy: Tender lumplings everywhere Life's no fun without a good scare Mr. and Mrs. Dark: That's our job, but we're not mean In our town of Halloween Zombified Students: In this town Horrifico: Don't we love it now? Goosebumps Monsters: Everyone's waiting for the next surprise Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back And scream like a banshee Make you jump out of your skin This is Halloween, everyone scream Won't ya please make way for a very special guy Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin patch Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now Everyone: This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Other Chris and Other Meg: In this town we call home Everyone hail to the pumpkin song Everyone: La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! (Repeat) After the song is over, Yuna and her friends came to a gift shop called Chiller's House. Mabel Pines: Look at this stuff, Its kinda like the Mystery Shack. Back at Gravity Falls, Dipper. Dipper Pines: Yeah, But only it was different and scarier. Toby Smith: Look at this spooky place. Eclipse Smith: I know. It is like Professor Digitalus’ Museum of Weird and Bizarre. Toby Smith: With scary and creepy artifacts like dinosaur bones. Babs Seed (Human): You told us all about it, Yuna, and just like the last time that we went to the museum to hide from the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Crooks, the League of Villains, Jackson Storm, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Christine, K.A.R.R., Oogie Boogie, Clinchfield 311 aka the Demon 311 and the other villains. Princess Yuna: Hello? Is anyone here? Louie: Hey, Check out this neat skull-shaped candle that I found. Susie: No, Louie! Don’t! As Louie picks it up, The skull candle was lit and it started to melt into his hands. Princess Yuna: Hello? Is anyone he... Louie: Yuna! Princess Yuna: What is it, Louie? Louie: I can't get this skull candle off my hand! Dipper Pines: Have you tried shaking it off, Louie? Louie: I tried that. But everytime I shake it off, The more stuck it is! Charlie Brown: AUGH! Johnathan Chiller: Have you try blowing the fire out on the candle? Gosalyn Mallard: Uh, Guys. We've got company. As Louie did what Johnathan Chiller said, The Skull Candle stop melting and shaped back into a skull. Louie: Thank you, Uh....? Johnathan Chiller: Name’s Johnathan Chiller, Owner of Chiller's House, My young ones. Then, Mabel notice some costumes hanging on the coat rack. Mabel Pines: Hey, Those are very nice costumes, Mr. Chiller. Johnathan Chiller: Those aren't costumes, Those are my friends. Dipper Pines: Okay? Princess Yuna: Excuse me, Mr. Chiller. We were invited here in HorrorLand. Any particular reason why? Johnathan Chiller: Well, Yuna. Why don't you and your friends play a game with me and my friends. Dipper Pines: You mean those costumes are your friends? Johnathan Chiller: Yes, Dipper. Princess Yuna: But, Mr. Chiller. Haven't you made actual friends? Johnathan Chiller: No, I haven't. Snowdrop: Why? Johnathan Chiller: It happened a long time ago back in my childhood, my mother thought I had a special brain that needed to be nurtured. So, she tried to make me study all the time in my room as she didn't want me to waste, and that the great scientists will be awaiting for me. Unfortunately because of this, My mother also thought that I was too smart for other children and wouldn't let me go to school to be with them. She also tried to make sure that I didn't deteriorate away from my studies and wouldn't let me go outside to play. But, I didn't make it easy to stick with my studies as I was always playing games with my toys in order to avoid studying harder all the time. Much to my mother's annoyance, My father, Charles Chiller was starting to get uncomfortable with her about keeping me in my room and away from other children because he felt that she was ruining me and turning me into an outcast. I was hurt and angered at this. And in my fury, I tore my favorite puppet, Droopy to pieces. Dipper Pines: Wow, I feel so sorry for you, Mr. Chiller. Apple Bloom (Human): What happened to your mother, Mr. Chiller. Johnathan Chiller: I don' want to talk about it. Eclipse Smith: That's okay, you don't have to. Bubba the Cave Duck: Do Chiller have new friends? Johnathan Chiller: No, Bubba. The only friends I have are the costumes. Mabel Pines: Well, maybe we can be your new friends, Mr. Chiller. Johnathan Chiller: You mean it? Princess Yuna: Yeah, Friends care for each other no matter what characteristics. Then happily, Johnathan Chiller hugged Yuna and her friends as they hugged him back. Meanwhile at the Golden Oak Library, Princess Luna, Princess Celestia and Princess Cadance were playing with their babies. Princess Luna: (giving multiple kisses to Isamu) Mama loves my little colt. Prince Isamu: (giggles) Just then, Luna notice the invitation that Yuna left behind. Princess Celestia: What's wrong, Little sister? Princess Luna: I think that this invitation was sent by a certain dummy named Slappy as a trap! Princess Cadance: Luna, You worry too much. Maybe Yuna and her friends are having fun in HorrorLand. Princess Luna: Oh, I hope your right, Cadance. Prince Isamu: (giggles) Princess Luna: At least I have Isamu to keep me company. Vice Principal Luna: Are you sure Yuna and the children are alright? Princess Luna: I'm sure, we'll just have to wait for now. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225